Of whom are we to love?
by xXKitsune QueenXx
Summary: Kagome one-shot crossovers


**Yay my first post in forever xD, I'm fixing my old one shots with Kagome. Enjoy  
****Disclaimer-Don't own nunthin**

**Inuyasha X Naruto  
****Kagome X Kabuto**

* * *

What is forbidden love? Forbidden love is a love between two people that was never meant to be, or something that was never meant to survive.

"Hey Sakura! Sakura!" A young girl yelled running toward her pink haired friend. "Oh hey Kagome! What's up?" Stopping in front of her friend she looked at her in shock. "Sakura don't you remember?" "Uhhh remember what?" Kagome's face became a little less cheery, but the happy smile was still there. "Does the word **birthday** mean anything to you?" " Ohh…OHH! Kagome I'm so sorry! I had a mission and forgot, then Nar-"

"Sakura its ok, its ok. It's just a birthday, and you worked hard to be a kunoichi. So if you have to complete a mission I understand. What rank is it?" Sakura's face seemed a little disappointed, but the Inner Sakura had a different point of view.

_Uhhh I could care less really...Why am I friends with her again? Oh yeah because of her Sasuke is starting to notice me!...I mean she's real nice person and all but she's just so..weird. What does Sasuke SEE in her?_

Sakura looked at Kagome for a second before responding to the earlier question. "Kakashi sensei said they were short on ninja so we got a C ranked mission."

_Though I don't like her very much..._

"Even more reason you should go! I mean we can go to the tea house anytime. It's not every day you get a C ranked mission!"

_I guess she is a good friend to have...even if it's just to use her_

"Ok. Well I better go I have to go meet my team now. See you later Kagome!"

"Later Sakura!" As the pink haired kunoichi ran in the direction of the training grounds, all she could do was watch until Sakura was out of sight. Sighing Kagome walked to the tea house they had planned to go to.

Upon arriving Kagome was greeted and seated at her usual table by the window. "Kagome! Hahaha I knew you be here! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Quickly turning around, Kagome spotted Naruto holding 2 small bags.

"Naruto" She got up to hug him asking "What are you doing here?!?" "What do you mean? It's your birthday! Why wouldn't I be here!?!" sitting down with Naruto she explained. "Sakura said you guys had a C ranked mission, in fact she left to find you and Sasuke at the training grounds a couple minutes ago." "What? I guess that Sakura forgot that the mission was a D rank, but it didn't start until tomorrow. The only thing Kakashi sensei said was happening today was Sasuke's training..."

Kagome's face turned to one of sadness as she put the pieces together. Sakura had left her alone on her birthday to stalk Sasuke, having to go on a mission was forgivable, but this was real upsetting. Naruto changed the subject when the moment became a bit awkward. "Uhhh I brought you a gift Kagome! I hope you like it! Stupid Sasuke made me bring his too though..."

Naruto pushed the bag on the table toward her. "This one's mine!" opening the bag Kagome pulled out a beautiful blue and silver picture frame. Her face held a smile "Naruto, how did you get this picture? I mean you accidentally sat on my camera after this" "Well I felt kind of bad after that so I decided to get Sakura to take another one with me" Kagome looked at the picture of Naruto and Sakura ,making a peace sign at the camera. "It took a lot of work to find the perfect frame too, so I'm glad you like it" "I do thank you Naruto" Just then Naruto's stomach growled.

"Happy birthday to you" Kagome's normal waitress had over heard about her birthday and as the stores policy goes 'a birthday gets a free small cake of their choice'. It may have been luck, or the fact that Kagome always orders sweets with her tea; that the waitress brought out a chocolate cake with red sprinkles. "Happy birthday dear Kagome, happy birthday to you" People around the tea house started clapping, then when back to their tea. "Well I KNOW I can't eat all this cake by myself. Care to join me Naruto?"

"Of course how can I refuse? Oh yeah here's Sasuke's gift" Naruto handed her the bag mumbling something like; _I should have thrown that thing in the river when I had the chance,_ while stuffing his face with cake. Mentally laughing she carefully pulled out a black box from the bag. While doing so a short piece of paper came off the box, and on to the table. Kagome read the note

_Dear Kagome_

_Happy Birthday _

_Keep it with you always_

_Sasuke_

_P.S_

_No I really mean it keep it with you always, my fan girls might try to steal it_

With her laughing subsiding, and Naruto not really caring, she opened the box. Inside was a thin gold bracelet with amber jewels. Kagome's eyes wanted to water in tears staring into the stones. Amber eyes reminding her of the very man that haunted her every night, the reason she ran to this place. "Kagome you o-k?" Kagome looked up just barely holding in her tears as she almost pictured her kit sitting across from her. "I'm fine Naruto, just becoming sentimental of when I first came here"

She stated while attaching the bracelet to her person. Half the cake was gone but Naruto was stuffed, with nothing left to say silence took over again. Not that for Kagome it was anything new between her and the people of Konoha. Suddenly Naruto spotted a familiar face. "Hey Kagome I want you to meet a friend of mine." "Ok sounds cool"

As Naruto called his friend to his seat Kagome fiddled with the bracelet.

_Inuyasha, did you truly want me dead?_

"EARTH TO KAGOME! KAGOME COME IN!" "What?! Oh sorry Naruto what did you say?" "I said Kagome this is my friend Kabuto, Kabuto this is my friend Kagome. "Hi there" Kagome looked up she greeted him, and barely stuttered out a hello but his cool grey eyes calmed her nerves. "Hi"

"AH! Kagome gotta go, I just remembered that I had to meet with Hinata 2 minutes ago" "Alright… see you later Naruto" So he listened to Kagome and did just that. It was another silence that overcame Kagome when she noticed Kabuto was still there "Oh um sorry if I was keeping you from something Kabuto" "Not at all… I was just looking of something to do with my day"

Kagome glanced at the table, then back at Kabuto. She was never the boldest person but... "Say Kabuto, do you mind joining me to finish this cake? Tea included, my treat" He laughed, which sent a shiver up Kagome's spine. "Sure only if the tea is my treat for the lovely lady" They took their seats, and though it was half devoured he still make out the words. "Happy Birthday Kagome"

The couple talked for a couple hours before they arranged to meet again the next day. This went on for a couple months or so, before they both fell for each other...hard. During one of their many meetings Kagome told Kabuto about her dream to become a ninja, but she lacked of ninja skills. So as a late birthday present he offered to train her, which she gladly accepted. They meet at the tea house early in the morning, eat, and then go train. One day though...

* * *

Kagome walked to the Hokage monument where Kabuto asked her to meet him. Jogging up the hill she spotted Kabuto sitting Indian style facing the village. "Hey Kabuto what you want to meet me up here for?" Kabuto just patted the ground next to him, signaling Kagome to sit down. After sitting Kabuto started to speak "Kagome I have something I have to tell you" "Ok" "Kagome...I-I love you" "What!?" she tried to look at him but he turned his head away from her.

"Since the days we met, I fell for you…I need to know if you feel the same." A minute passed by though it felt like an eternity before Kagome spoke. "Yes I do. I felt this way for a long time now and..." Her words were silenced by a kiss. Minutes passed as the kiss ended all too soon for the both of them. However Kabuto had one more important thing to talk about.

"Kagome I have one more thing to tell you but when you hear it…you may never want to speak to me again" Kagome threw herself at him, lying on top of his sprawled form. "Don't say that" "Kagome its t-" "I DON'T CARE! DON'T SAY THAT!" Tears sprung to her eyes "Kabuto I haven't felt this way in a very long time…there is nothing you can say to make me stop loving you, for you" Nodding he proceeded to tell her everything from when the village took him in as a child, to the plan to attack the Konoha village.

Kagome slid off his form and wrapped her arms around herself as if the warm air made her cold.

Kabuto got up dusting off his pants. "Kagome in three months we will attack... If you hate me, fine but please leave the village by then." He started to walk away but Kagome stopped him. "What will happen if I stay here?" Tears were coming out of her eyes, but as each one came he wiped them away. Placing a black box in her hand he said one last thing "Then I will have no choice but to follow orders...but I hope it doesn't came to that" with that he left.

She mulled it over for months, not saying a thing to anyone. Before Kagome knew it was the day before of the Chuunin exams and she really needed to tell someone. _'Sakura'_ she thought. The girl was the only person in Konoha that she felt close to. Grabbing her bag, locking her apartment she raced to the training grounds, hoping to find the kunoichi.

She got there quickly, thanks to Kabuto's training, and spotted Sakura and proceeded to walk up to her. "Hey Sakura do you think I can talk to you for a minute" "Sure Kagome anything for a **good friend**..."

"Thank you so much! I really needed to talk to someone about this. You see there's this guy and I have to make this important de-" "I KNEW IT!" Sakura pointed her finger in Kagome's face. "What?" "I KNEW YOU WERE TRING TO TAKE SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!" "What?! No Sakura what are you talking about?" "I KNOW THAT SASUKE GAVE YOU THAT BRACLET! AND NOW YOU'RE TRING TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" She stood there dumbfounded until Sakura said it plain and clear "If it wasn't for Sasuke I wouldn't have been your friend all this time!" Kagome lost it; Right then and there she made her choice.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SAKURA I USED TO THINK YOU WERE WERE NOT UNDERSTOOD, OR EVEN UNDER APPRECIATED! YOU USED TO BE THE ONLY ONE TO UNDERSTAND ME! THAT WE COULD TALK ABOUT ANYTHING! BUT YOU STILL LEFT ME ON MY BIRTHDAY TO STALK SASUKE! YOUR NOTHING BUT A COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

"How did you know I stalked Sasuke that day?" "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT SAKURA! AND BY THE WAY I DON'T LIKE SASUKE! IN FACT IF I WANTED TO STEAL HIM FROM YOU, I WOULD HAVE ACCEPED THAT DATE HE ASKED ME ON!" "S-SASUKE **ASKED YOU** ON A DATE!?! WHEN!? WHY?!? YOUR TO WEIRD, NO GUY COULD EVER LIKE YOU!"

Kagome felt tears slide down her cheeks as she nearly pictured Inuyasha before her. Wiping them away she retorted "Yes he did ask me, the day before my birthday. I knew you liked him so I said no!" Kagome calmed herself down at this point "Sakura don't you get near me ever again! I can't forgive you I thought that we understood each other with how we loved someone who didn't like us back. The important decision I wanted to talk to you about. I made my choice, so bye"  
Kagome then turned her back to Sakura and said one last thing. "By the way the difference between you and I now…is that the guy I love, loves me back. That's more than you'll ever be able to say"

She set off running toward the Stadium leaving Sakura alone. "……"

Poor, poor, Kagome. That was a brutal accusation on Sakura's part. The only friend that could understand Kagome, just helped make her decision a LOT easier. Kagome ran in the direction she hoped the stadium was. Stopping to take a breath, she felt something wet fall on her face. Wiping the substance off she saw it was blood. She heard a voice and her eyes widened. _It's him, I know that voice anywhere._ Kagome silently climbed the tree and saw her lovers back to her, and a dead black op. "Kabuto" turning around Kabuto saw Kagome, and was about to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

"Kabuto you asked me for a sign. Well here it is." Opening her bag she pulled out the black box Kabuto gave her so long ago, and opened it. Pulling out a sliver ring with a blue jewel, her favorite colors, she placed it on her ring finger. Taking the bracelet Sasuke gave her off, she threw it to the ground.  
"My alliance with the leaf village has come to an end, and one with the sound begins. I leave any memories of this village here. The people who were one my friends are now my enemies, and this will always be as long as I'm with you" "So if your friends attack me you'll stay by my side? If they attack me, you'll help defend me as well?" "Yes" Kabuto let out a large grin and they shared a sweet kiss over the dead corpse.

**#after the at the Chuunin exams#**

Sakura was running through the woods looking for Sasuke, after she had lost sight of him and separated from Naruto. Gaara was not far off before she noticed a puddle of blood. Fearful it was Sasuke's she checked it out when; next to it she saw something, on the ground. Upon picking it up she instantly recognized the trinket. _This is the bracelet Sasuke gave Kagome._ She jumped up into the tree, and found the dead black op. "Wait does this mean?"

"_Sakura don't you get near me ever again! I can't forgive you I thought that we understood each other with how we loved someone who didn't like us back. The important decision I wanted to talk to you about. I made my choice, so bye" _

A girl loved a boy that she wasn't supposed to love. This is one example of Forbidden Love.


End file.
